Fury
by HuskeyPuppies
Summary: Takes place 2 years after the first movie. Hiccup meets a girl named Rylee. And with her they dig into the past to find her family and Hiccups learns of new dragons. Rated T for later chapters. Not a HiccupXOC. Actually its TuffnutXOC.
1. Newbie

"Every one to the great hall!" a voice boomed from the skies. "A storm is comin' and I don' need people freezing to death." The man was Stoick the Vast. The chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe.

"Dad! The others and I have the sheep, yaks and the chickens in the great hall." Hiccup shouted to his father atop his Night Fury.

"Good job Hiccup. Now get in there before we get stuck out in the storm." Stoick replied to his son who was already flying to the great hall.

It had been three days since the start of the storm and anyone younger than 18 was getting cabin fever. Bucket was always next to the chief with Mulch right behind him. On the third morning Buckets head didn't hurt as badly so he knew the storm was almost over. "Chief ma bucket isn't hurtn' ma head!" Bucket said to Stoick with relief in his voice.

"That's good bucket. Alright every one listen up!"The chief said turning to the mass of people. "The storm is comin' to an end an' we need to cle-"he was cut off by the high pitched cry of a night fury.

Everyone turned to look at the only dragon that could pull of that cry. Stoick looked over to where his son and dragon were and to his and everyone else's surprise the dragon was half asleep. Then they heard it was louder this time, which meant it was closer.

Toothless heard it and his head snapped up and his eyes turned to slits. "Toothless?" he heard Hiccup call him questionably. He ignored his rider and focused on the sound. He heard it again and by that time Stoick opened the door to look outside.

Toothless noticed this and hurdled himself out the door. Hiccup quickly followed his friend as fast as his false leg would carry him. Once he was out side he saw Toothless half way down the stairs looking at the sky. He hurried himself to run faster but stopped when he saw something or someone falling out of the sky.

Toothless screech got his attention back and continued running after his best friend. Finally he caught up with his friend who stopped at the crash site of the falling duo.

What he saw shocked him. It was a white Night Fury. A WHITE NIGHT FURY! His happiness quickly faded as he realized a crowd was gathering. He was about to tell the crowd of Vikings to backup but he was beaten to it. "Alright which island did we land on now." A feminine voice called underneath the dragon.

"Flake. Off. Now." The voice called again. The dragon grumbled in defeat and got up, eyes still slits. "Okay then. When you all stop drooling over the fact that I ride a dragon maybe you can tell me where I am so I can get going." She said to us like we were stupid. I cleared my throat to get her attention.

"You are on the island of Berk. And they aren't gawking at the fact that you ride a dragon it's the fact that it's a white night fury." He told her matter-of-factly.

She smiled before saying "FINALLY!" and passing out. Stoick stomped to the front of the crowd only to find his son kneeling over a girl with Gothi as well.

"Hiccup what is this?"Stoick asked his son and coming over to the elder. "Well I would tell you if, one I knew what just happened and two the dragon behind me would stop growling." Hiccup replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Stoick turned around to look at the crowd that had gathered. "Alright, there is nothing to look at here. Get going. Go on." Stoick told the crowd.

The crowd started to disperse with grumbles then he heard one of the twins say "Well actually chief, there is another night fury…"Tuffnut said before stopping because of Stoick's angry glare then finishing his sentence by pointing a finger at Ruffnut and saying "It was her."

"Alright Gothi, maybe we should get her to my house.

At Stoick's house Gothi looked the girl over and wrote that she only passed out from lack of sleep.

Stoick nodded to her in thanks. "Hiccup can she sleep in your bed tonight?" Stoick asked. "Sure." Hiccup replied and with that they went to sleep.


	2. Fury's?

**A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry I didn't update I had serious writes block it was almost fatal. JK. Also I got grounded for secretly making a YouTube account so imagine if my parents find out about this. I would be dead meat. So yeah. Also I found out that I have been spelling Stoic wrong. Enough with my blabbering. Continuing to the story!**

Stoick never had much interest in studying people's faces, but this strange girl was an exception. It was the middle of the night and Stoick's rare curiosity got the best of him.

He got up from his chair that he always slept in and suck up the stairs to the room the girl was staying in, careful not to wake his sons sleeping dragon. When he got upstairs he was surprised to see Hiccup awake. He was sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"Hiccup? What are you doing up?" He whispered. Hiccup turned around surprised at the sudden appearance of his father. "Well… I um… um. To tell the truth I couldn't stop thinking how much she looks like me."

"I came up her thinking the same thing." He looked at the girl on the bed thinking of how she reminded him so much of someone from Hiccups past but the memory was a blur.

When I woke up I was in a room. It wasn't exactly a clean one either. I looked around and saw drawings, a lot of drawings. Drawings of anything you could imagine. Dragons, people, plants. Everything.

I looked around some more and saw a rock slab. I didn't know what it was for or why it was in a house but I wasn't the one to judge.

I looked to my right to find two forest green eyes staring at me right in my face. It was enough to make me stager back and fall of the bed I was sleeping on, even though I was completely used to it.

"Toothless!" Someone say from behind the dragon. "Sorry about that. Um my name is Hiccup and this is Toothless." Hiccup said gesturing from him to his dragon.

He continued while helping me up. "Can I ask what kind of dragon you have."

"Well only if you tell me what kind yours is. And also my name is Rylee" I replied.

"Well Rylee, Toothless here is a Night Fury." Hiccup said slightly puffing out his chest as if he was proud or something. It soon deflated when I replied.

"Wrong. Toothless is a Fury, like my dragon."

"Wait he's a what?" he replied with obvious confusion.

"Oh my gods. Do I seriously have to do this every time I crash on an island!" I said to no one in particular. "Okay, Toothless is a Fury. Got that part." I paused and he nodded.

"Fury's are rare because there are only 9 colors. Black, white, gray, green, blue, yellow, red, and orange. Each one represents something, like your dragon for example. He is called a Night Fury by all the people on the island of Berk and all the islands around Berk correct."

He nodded before replying "I thought that you said that there were nine Fury's. I only heard you say eight."

"Oh yeah. I did say nine, didn't I? Well there is a fury that protects all the others. Its called the Fury God by all the people on neighboring islands. But really its just the Golden Fury. It lives for 100 years. Anyways back to what I was talking about. So your dragon is a "Night Fury" right? Well he's called that because he likes to fly at night and I heard during raids that he was almost impossible to see because of his scales. The same goes for the others. Blue is able to breathe under water and shoots hot steaming balls of water almost like a Scauldren. Red is able to swim through lava and is like a Gronkle because it shoots lava. White likes the cold winter storms and can actually breathes ice instead of fire."

"Hiccup! Come down and leave her alone she just woke up." A large red haired man said as he came up some stairs and into the room.

"The others are waiting for you at the academy." He continued.

"Okay I'm going. Can Rylee come with?" Hiccup asked the man who I assume is his father.

I was going to reply but I was beaten to it when the large man looked at me and back at Hiccup. "Well why don't you ask her?" the burly man told him.

"Oh right. Umm would you like to come with me to meet my friends and see our dragon training academy?" Hiccup asked me.

I responded with a simple nod.


	3. Bad Ass

**SOOOOOOO sorry to the few who read this I had a horrible case of writers block. But I'm back and I guess what, if you guys think Rylee's going to be one of those girly girls. THINK AGAIN! I totally gave her some awesome … wait I've said to much. Looks like you will have to read to find out. MUHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

Third Person P.O.V

As Hiccup and Rylee flew to the academy, Rylee was given strange looks by the villagers. In an attempt to strike up conversation Rylee asked "So what's this arena academy thing?"

" Well at first it was our kill ring," at the mention of that Hiccup heard Rylee growl slightly, but he continued "but since we made peace with the dragons we turned it into our dragon training arena."

"Cool." Rylee said not sounding very interested.

As they landed Hiccup looked her way to see Rylee reaction. Her face was in awe. He took note on her rapid "mood" swings. Inside the others were already there and staring at the entering two.

Every ones first thought was how much alike Hiccup and Rylee looked. The boys were thing some other thing too. They were snapped out of there daydreams when Rylee said,

"This place is amazing!" while looking around in awe until her eye landed on the other teens.

"Your right, your face is amazing." Tuffnut said with a dreamy look on his face.

To say the least every one was shocked, everyone except Rylee who had burst out laughing.

Everyone focused their attention on her. When she finally noticed she took a few deep breathes and calmed herself.

"Are you blind or something? Everywhere I have been boys avoid me like the plague; at first I thought it was my dragon but _NO_. Now that I land here all of a sudden guys start to like me. So yeah, I mean you like me now but wait till I'm back in my normal clothes." Rylee explained.

"Wait what about your normal clothes are oh so scary?" Snotlout asked.

"Oh, I will show you." Rylee said giving a devilish look to Snotlout before she ran out of the arena.

Half an hour later Rylee came back to the arena wearing a coat, buttoned up and all.

At first the teens were confused. Nothing about her coat was scary. Until she unbuttoned it and took it off.

Under her coat she wore a gray shirt that barely covered up her stomach and went over shoulders in a thick strap also showing her muscles.

Her pants were a black in color and went into her fur boots. But none of that is what caught their attention.

All down both of her arms were markings drawn in an elegant pattern. 

"Whoa you have tattoos!" Astrid exclaimed.

Rylee simply nodded and replied with "That's not all."

She turned around showing an intricate tattoo of a

"Now way is that a Night fury!" Fishlegs exclaimed

"Dude, if anything that makes you look way more hot and sexy than you were before." Snotlout said trying to be flirty.

No one knew what happened next because Rylee had knocked Snotlout off his dragon, on to the floor, and knocked him unconscious. She turned around with a small look of victory on her face, before saying,

"Now, lets get on to dragon training shall we?"

**A/N: SOOO who like bad ass Rylee? I wanted to give hiccup the tattoo but then thought. NAAH. I like it on Rylee better. Also living with dragons your whole life would give you "mood" swings like with toothless in the first movie. I also want to add that Rylee is indeed really pretty; her tattoo just scares the guys.**


	4. New Traits

**A/N:SUP! Sorry again. I know I know I need to update more. I would like you guys to leave some comments that would help me. Like what you want to happen next chapter. So on with the story!**

____EPIC_____LINE____

"I want to know everything you guys know about your dragons."Rylee said acting as if she was the instructor. Continuing she turned to Astrid and said

"What do you know about the Deadly Nadder?"

"Thay are able to shoot poisonous spines from their tail and they are extremely vain." Astrid said knowing all this by heart.

"Good but did you know that sometimes a Nadders tail spikes are unable to be shot out?" Rylee asked

Astrid look a little embarrassed as she mumbled "N-No."

Rylee was quick to reply.

"Watch" she walked to Stormfly's tail, looking at her spines. She finally found one and pulled.

Once it was out Stormfly seemed to let out a sigh of relief.

"Cool" Astrid said.

"Now the Monstrous Nightmare." Rylee walked over to Snotlout who was currently trying to get Hookfang to stop scratching his snout.

"What do you know about him?" She questioned.

Snotlout seemed to be ignoring her only trying to flirt.

"I know tons of thing but all I care about is you." He said trying to kiss her hand.

She quickly recoiled her hand, grabbed his and twisted it behind his back, and holding it between his shoulder blades.

"I knew a guy who tried to do that _once._" She said emphasizing the once.

She looked up at Hookfang and let go of Snotlout's arm.

"Alright Hookfang, ya got a little itch dontcha. Let me fix that."  
she walked around to his side and took a little saliva from his wing and rubbed it at the base of his horn on his snout.

__ANOTHER_____EPIC_____LINE____

This kept going for the other dragons and riders.

She taught the twins that if Barf and Belch didn't have them on their necks they could roll themselves in a circle and roll around basically on fire.

Fishlegs was re-taught the combination of rocks to make Gronkle iron. To which everyone was excited about.

And finally Hiccup and Toothless were shown how to make spikes pop out of Toothless back to help with sharp turns.

"Well today was productive." Hiccup said as they all walked to the great hall for some dinner. Hiccup continued.

"So Rylee what were you doing before you came here?"

Rylee looked slightly surprised at the question but answered it nonetheless.

"Well up until I was about 10 years old I had never left Fury island. And before you ask me about it, don't. Hiccup will explain later. Anyways I left to go exploring. I never knew my family since I figured they didn't want me so that was my goal. Find my family convince them about dragons and then hope they would accept me. But about two years ago I ran into some crazy dude who called himself 'Alvin the Treacherous' and his suck up Savage. Well lets just say things didn't go so well…"

____LAST_____EPIC_____LINE____

**A/N: Oh a cliff hanger! How do you like me now! But seriously, I would really appreciate it if you would leave comments to help.**

**One last thing to say:**

**BAGLES! **


	5. Flash back

**A/N: I'm so bad at this. I'm so sorry about the story. I haven't posted at all in like a whole year. This is going to have a little history about Rylee. Any way on with the BAGLES!**

**/**

", for them at least."

She paused a minute seeing them lean in to listen.

"They wanted my dragon, but I wasn't about to let them have her. At first they captured me and took away my dragon. I didn't know what was going on or what to do."

"Well what did you do?" Tuffnut and Ruffnut asked simultaneously.

"Hey I asked her first! No! I did!" the twins bickered.

"Shut up!" Rylee shouted.

Surprisingly they did stop and sit back down.

"Now as I was saying. I was alone and it's not like they had the best hospitality either. Alvin at first thought that giving me a feast would help sway me to tell him about dragons but after a week he gave up and slowly started taking away food. After another week I had 1 meal a day if I was lucky. Sometimes Savage or a guard would eat my food in front of me. I was done with messing with their heads so one night 3 weeks later I broke out of my cell, really easily to be honest, and freed all of the other dragons they had, with none of the guards waking up. When I freed Flake I thought of a really good idea. It was a prank and a survival plan in one."

It was here she started to laugh.

"It was so funny to see their faces! Oh my Gods! I broke into their food supply and with the help of a couple dragons gathered all of their food. I mean all of it. I grabbed a basket and filled it with the tradable stuff and another with stuff I wanted. The rest was grabbed by the dragons. By this time the sun was rising so I had all the dragons roar. All the islanders came out to see dragons flying away with their food. When we were over the water I had the dragons fly up high then drop it so they could fly down and catch some. Any extra was dropped in the ocean."

By the end she was still smiling but not laughing any more.

"That was interesting. Well guys I think it's time to go home." Hiccup stood up and every one groaned.

"Well it's not that late maybe you guys could tell me the story of how you met your dragons?"

That was how the rest of the night was spent.

**/**

**A/N: Hi. If you could why don't you leave coments on what I could write next chapter. If I find something I like I will use it. I might even use multiple. So if you want more chapters please leave ideas. Thank you. Also sorry about the shortness of it all. Ok until next time.**

**~HuskeyPuppies**


End file.
